Currently the United States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) prohibits the use of intentional radiators (e.g., cellular phones, WLANs, two way pagers) at any time that the aircraft is in flight or preparing for flight. Unintentional radiators (e.g., personal computers, PDAs) may be used at the discretion of the pilot when the aircraft is 10,000 feet or more above ground level. This is due in part to possible issues of interference caused to aircraft systems by these electronic devices. Accordingly, manufacturers of electronic devices and aircraft operators are motivated to find ways to alleviate this potential problem.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.